


Secret Games

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Tie Kink, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: At day they are the perfect, fluffy couple. At night they like it a little… special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://arashikuro.livejournal.com/profile)[arashikuro](http://arashikuro.livejournal.com/) for Junba/Ohba exchange

  
Every time Aiba can feel Jun’s fingers being wrapped around his hand - sometimes openly and in a bold way when they are alone, sometimes secretly so that their bandmates wouldn’t notice - his heart jumps in delight. His mind still hasn’t grasped the fact that Jun is _his_ , that they are _together_. He is so surprised that Jun actually returns his feelings that he just can’t believe it.

He is also surprised at how well their lives fit together. They go shopping together because they both like fashion, they watch movies while cuddling on the sofa in their pyjamas, they follow some weird hobbies like making candles, they secretly kiss in the changing room of a clothes shop, they take turns with grocery shopping and cooking. Aiba likes that they are like this, that it just works between them, without feeling forced. None of them has to adapt his life style too much, and it’s nice. It’s nice that he doesn’t need to carefully explain his wishes and wants to his partner, because Jun already knows.

He is so much in love and so happy that Jun is in love with him too that he even dares to push the one or other meeting on Jun, something he isn’t too excited about.

“Why again do we have to meet with Sho-kun?” Jun asks, clicking with his tongue, leaning against the wall of the corridor in the recording studio. “I have seen him all week, every day, isn’t that enough?”

“Oh, come on, you are such a sarcastic tease,” Aiba giggles. “Nino is going to be there too.”

“So, couldn’t we meet Nino alone?” Jun offers. “Isn’t that a possibility too?”

“No way. They are dating!” Aiba looks around carefully. No one is around, gladly, so he snatches Jun’s hand, squeezing it slightly. “Stop pretending that you don’t like Sho.”

Jun smiles, wrapping his fingers around Aiba’s hand tightly before he tugs him closer. “I have nothing against Sho. Well, at least sometimes it’s okay to go out together,” he says calmly while Aiba can feel his other hand resting on his waist. “It’s just that sometimes I really like to spend some quality time with you.”

Aiba can feel how his cheeks heat up slightly. “Really?” he asks and wraps his arms around Jun’s waist now, leaning closer. “You know,” he whispers. “We can go out with Nino and Sho, and then return home. And have some fun.” He shows Jun a hopefully dazzling smile. Apparently it works because there is this certain gleam in Jun’s eyes, the one that reassures Aiba that he _understood._

“Fun?” Jun asks almost innocently. “Are you expecting me to get creative again?”

“Hm-“ Aiba hums and leans closer, allowing Jun to wrap his arms around him. “I like you to be creative, always,” he says while sending Jun a very obvious suggestive glance. Then he leans forward and kisses him softly. He likes the fact that Jun is actually a little smaller than him – not too small, gladly, more on eye-level, but depending on the shoes they are wearing, it’s sometimes more visible. It’s cute. They are cute. He likes it when others say they are. And he knows for sure, they are cute together.

 

~~~

Aiba hates it to be so curious and impatient, but seriously, he can’t wait. Whenever he thinks of what’s going to happen tonight, he gets all nervous and excited in anticipation. He loves this. He enjoys the fact that Jun shares his wants and that they are both actually pretty similar in their sexual preferences too.

Their friends around them – the tiny number that knows they are dating – call them fluffy and cute. Aiba knows they are like that too, fluffy, because they like to hug and cuddle and sometimes Jun just takes his hand out of the blue and holds it tightly. Jun likes to fuss over him and prepare a bento box for his lunch. They go out together for dinner quite regularly and feed each other from their plates. And sometimes they get all sentimental and cry – like the last time when they invited their juniors out and ended up sitting at an extra table, crying over how happy they are to be in Arashi, then they kissed. Sometimes they talk all seriously and suddenly get completely lost in giggle fits.

This time, when they meet Sho and Nino, they end up feeding each other from their plates because Aiba has that perfect tempura ramen and Jun his beloved soba. They like to share.

“You are so _sweet_ , like a whole cup of Mont Blanc cake with extra ice-cream and a dozen of strawberry mocha with a particularly huge amount of whipped cream and chocolate topping,” Nino says and rolls his eyes. “I’m getting a toothache.”

“Want me to feed you too?” Sho suggests and it sounds so weird that Aiba has to giggle.

“No way, thank you! It’s embarrassing enough with these two around. Let’s not make it any worse!”

Aiba doesn’t react to Nino’s teasing, he doesn’t mind much. He has learned that it’s best to ignore him when he is in one of his special moods, and rather focus on Jun (and probably stop him from bickering with Nino). So, before Jun can say something as a retort, he shoves a spoon full of his dessert (fresh shaved ice) into Jun’s mouth. Jun laughs and coughs at the same time but he has obviously forgotten that he originally wanted to tease Nino right back.

“You guys are really too open with your affection,” Sho mumbles all of a sudden. He even blushes a bit, his glance something between irritated and flustered.

Jun takes the bait. Like most of the time when it’s about Sho, he takes fun out of pissing him off – in that certain case, Aiba is very much into it too, as Jun does get back at Sho by leaning forward and whispering sweet things into Aiba’s ear, making him giggle. Then he bites his earlobe softly and moves back to grab Aiba’s hand, the one he is holding his spoon with, digs it into his strawberry crème and moves it towards his own mouth. He eats it seductively, eyes gleaming slightly. Aiba blushes deeply at that and chuckles at the same time, while Sho turns his head away in annoyance and Nino bends over laughing. He shows Jun the thumbs up and they even high five.

When Sho glares at Nino, the latter just grins and pats his shoulder. “I’m sorry, but it was fun. Should have seen your face. But don’t worry-“ he grins suggestively. “Will make up to you later by riding your-“

“Oh, please,” Sho huffs. “Can we go back to dinner?”

Aiba grins. Trust Nino to diffuse any awkward tension or make it even more awkward, which is an awesome gift, really!

However, Jun is done with his teasing anyway, and for the rest of the evening, he tries to adapt to Sho’s wish, probably not to make him feel too uncomfortable.

~~~

There are lots of things Aiba likes about Jun. The way he cares for him, his dazzling smile and the fact that he comes with such a tough exterior but is really a marshmallow inside, are just a few points of what made Aiba fall for him. He feels bland and stupid sometimes when he just can’t put into words what makes Jun the person he is, the person he fell in love with. He wishes he could be such an eloquent talker like Sho so that he could just explain Jun and why he is so wonderful.

“You are hopeless,” Ohno says sometimes when he goes for a drink with him and discusses this same question over and over again, but he smiles when he says so.

Maybe he is. Hopeless. He doesn’t mind though.

Easier than to put into words what he likes about Jun and how he finds him cool and cute just at the same time, is to describe what he fetishes about Jun. For once, he likes Jun’s hands, his long fingers, all the naughty things these fingers can do. And his pretty mouth – Jun can do awesome things with those lips of his. It drives Aiba nuts, in a good way.

So, yeah, they like to experiment, to do it rough, to try new things. When he told Nino that a while ago, because he just needed to talk with a friend about sex, Nino just laughed like he made a brilliant joke. Like the cute and lovey-dovey couple would be into kinky sex.

It is _not_ a joke.

Occasionally, Aiba loves it when Jun ties him to the bed, when he uses toys or spanks him, when he gets _creative_ , as they both say sometimes. It’s not that he doesn’t like normal sex – he loves that too, when it’s just all sweet and tender and vanilla – but sometimes he needs more.

Then he gives a sign, like today, in the corridor. Or right now, when Jun excuses himself for a short moment from their date with Nino and Sho to go to the toilet and Aiba follows him.

“What are you doing?” Jun asks in surprise when Aiba pushes him against the wall of the toilet cabin. Aiba doesn’t answer, just leans forward, kissing Jun’s half-opened lips. It’s when he lets his hands wander beneath Jun’s shirt that Jun finally reacts, turning them both over, so that it’s Aiba who is pressed against the wall now.

Only when Aiba moves his hands down to unbutton Jun’s pants that the latter draws back with a smirk. “Save that for later,” he whispers into Aiba’s ear and bites into his earlobe softly.

With that, Aiba knows it’s set.

 

~~~

 

With the months, they have both realized that they like to be open with each other in their wants and needs. It’s much easier to be straight-forward and open than to try and test and maybe go the wrong way. When they try something completely new, they normally talk about it first, like when Aiba wanted Jun to spank him or when Jun wanted to try some temperature play on Aiba. Some things need preparation – also mentally.

It’s often that it’s Aiba who is the first to say something, mainly because Jun likes to do things to Aiba that he knows Aiba likes. It gives him reassurance. Aiba is on the receiving end and Jun loves to _give_.

So, also this time, it’s Aiba who, once they walked into their apartment, grabs Jun’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss. “Make me feel good,” he mumbles against Jun’s soft and warm lips.

Jun chuckles softly and his lips vibrate. “Got the hint already the first time, Masaki-kun.” He draws back from the kiss. “Hands above your head,” he says calmly and when Aiba does what he wants him to, Jun grasps his wrists with his left hand, pinning them against the wall. With the fingers of his right hand, he opens the shirt Aiba is wearing. Then Aiba can feel Jun’s warm lips, sucking at his collarbone, a tongue tracing the line of his neck down his shoulders, then the lips are back to sucking his neck. He is probably going to leave marks there but Aiba couldn’t care less, especially not when Jun’s right hand moves down to his pants, unbuttoning them swiftly.

Jun’s hand is in his pants now, stroking his cock, right there without removing his trousers. His movements are slow and teasing but the fingers around his cock are right and Aiba shivers slightly as he gets harder with every of Jun’s touches. Before Aiba can even voice a slight concern though - that he doesn’t want to come in his pants - Jun shuts him up by kissing him forcefully. The kiss is nothing like the sweet tender exchange from before, it’s strong now and powerful, and Aiba immediately gives in to Jun’s dominance.

A shiver runs down his spine when Jun brushes his thumb over the tip of his cock, pushing him closer towards the edge. But then Jun’s hand is away, and Aiba isn’t sure if he should feel relieved now or reluctant. He doesn’t have much time to think though because Jun pecks his lips once more before he leans forward, lips brushing over Aiba’s earlobe. “Meet you in the bedroom,” he mumbles. “Prepare yourself!”

He loosens his grip on Aiba’s wrists and Aiba hurries to the bedroom, undressing while he approaches it. He doesn’t mind where his clothes land – they can clean up later – for now, he wants to get down to business.

He heads for the shower first, fingers slick with shower gel while he slicks his entrance up, stretching himself carefully because Jun hates it when Aiba rushes and is in pain later on, and Jun will probably rather stop whatever he would be doing then before hurting Aiba for real. And Aiba really doesn’t want that to happen. Safety comes first, Jun’s rule number 1.

So he takes his time, stretching and probing until two of his fingers slip in and out his opening easily, and he can add a third one. He stops it there, because he still likes to feel a little stretch, steps out of the shower and dries himself. A few minutes later he is in the bedroom, and before he can even drop down on the bed, he can feel Jun hugging him from behind. “You have created a whole lot of mess while going to the bathroom,” Jun mumbles against his shoulder, his fingers moving over Aiba’s chest up to his nipples, squeezing them slightly.

“Jun-“

“No talking,” Jun commands, and Aiba shuts up.

The next thing he knows is that there is a blindfold suddenly wrapped around his eyes, and Jun’s warm hands grabbing his shoulders and leading him to the bed. Then there is the feeling of soft leather around his wrists, and while he lies down on his back, Jun apparently fixes the cuffs to the bedframe.

Jun’s body is suddenly hovering above him, and Aiba wants to wrap his hands around him, but the handcuffs don’t let him. Game is on.

“Safe word?” Jun asks and places a soft kiss on Aiba’s neck.

“Ramen.”

Jun smiles, Aiba is sure about that, because he can feel his lips turning into a smile against his skin, and it’s cute, makes Aiba feel happy with lots of little butterflies in his stomach. Then however, Jun moves away, and there is only a hand resting on his stomach. For a moment nothing happens, and the sweet anxiety Aiba feels whenever he is not sure what Jun is up to, starts to work him up again. He isn’t waiting long though, because soon, he can feel something cold and tight wrapped around his dick, and Jun starts stroking him immediately after he fixed the cockring around Aiba’s dick. The sudden sensation makes Aiba buck his hips, but there is no helping it. Jun’s hand is still on his hip, holding him down, while his other hand strokes his cock lazily with teasing movements.

“You like that, don’t you?” Jun teases.

There is no use in getting worked up already, Aiba knows that, and the cock ring won’t let him come anyway. He tries to focus but it’s hard, when Jun’s hand suddenly is away and gets replaced by his lips, sucking his cock thoroughly, the way only Jun can do (not that Aiba has that much comparison, but still…) Jun’s tongue swirls around the tip of his cock, lips closing tight around it, sucking first before they move up and down in a fast movement.

It’s what draws the first moan from Aiba, making him throw his head back and tug at his restraints. Then Jun’s away, letting Aiba’s cock slip out of his mouth.

Aiba whines at the sudden loss of sensation. “Jun, I want-“

“Ah,” Jun interrupts him and there is his thumb suddenly pressed against Aiba’s lip before it moves past them, forcing Aiba to open his mouth and kiss him hard. When he moves back, Aiba pants. “I told you, no talking.”

Jun’s not kidding around and perfectly in game now. He isn’t using words like _punishment_ or _teaching a lesson_ – never does. Jun likes to stay Jun during their little games, even if it gets rough, and Aiba likes to stay Aiba. Jun is not his master or anything alike. Jun is just Jun, with his sweet smile and his warm kisses, and sometimes this Jun can just do it rough, and Aiba loves it that way.

There is a slap to his face and it sends a few more invisible butterflies through Aiba’s stomach. “Turn over,” Jun commands.

Aiba obliges and when he does, he moans slightly as his hard cock rubs against the mattress. Jun’s fingers are brushing over his shoulders now, down his spine, and tracing the curve of his ass. For a moment his hand rests there, like it’s there coincidentally. But it’s not, and suddenly, Aiba feels a smack heating up his left butt cheek. He jumps in surprise.

“Fuck,” he curses when Jun slaps his butt again.

Jun clicks his tongue. Aiba doesn’t even need him to voice out what he is upset about. “Sorry,” he mumbles. _No talking_. Jun’s hand comes down on his butt again, harder this time, and Aiba hisses slightly. It gets more and more difficult not to voice anything the longer Jun spanks him. Meanwhile, Jun keeps talking to him, telling him about how he doesn’t like to get jumped in a restaurant or in the toilet, and that Aiba needs to learn how to respect that.

Jun’s so freaking good at that.

Aiba doesn’t move away from Jun’s firm hand, instead, he revels in the feeling of warmth flooding his body. The sting from each of Jun’s swat is so real that the pain turns warm and hot on his skin before the next slap comes. He moans with every time Jun’s hand makes contact with his skin, his hard cock rubbing against the mattress and throbbing in want. The voices escaping his mouth are something between sobs and moans. It makes no sense, but he enjoys it so much.

Then Jun stops, fingers tracing Aiba’s butt with feather light touches. He bends forward and kisses Aiba’s wet cheek. Aiba hasn’t even realized that he cried. “You are so wonderful,” Jun whispers and kisses Aiba’s shoulder, his soft words now a contrast to his scolding from before. “So beautiful.”

The lips move down now, over his spine, kissing and sucking at his butt now. When Jun teases the abused skin with his teeth, Aiba throws his head back. “Oh my… fuck, Jun!” he moans out.

“Soon,” Jun teases, not pushing his no-talking rule anymore. “Get up on your knees”

Aiba shifts his weight, his body quivering slightly when he gets on his knees, head and arms still resting on the pillow. Jun’s hand is in between his legs now, stroking his erection again. It’s still hard, and Aiba wants to come so badly. “Not yet,” Jun whispers. “Make me feel good, you said. Not only once. But thrice today. Didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Aiba whines.

“Do you regret it?”

“No!”

“Fine,” Jun says, and there is this hint of stubbornness in his voice that Aiba loves so much. He doesn’t get to dwell in it though because Jun’s fingers leave his cock and instead wander between the cleft of his butt, rubbing and circling his hole. Jun’s obviously content with how Aiba prepared himself before, because he just adds some lube to his fingers, probes a bit and manages to slip in two fingers at once, without Aiba feeling uncomfortable.

Just before Aiba wonders what Jun meant with his previous _fine_ , he feels the hard press against his hole, and a butt plug making all its way into him. Aiba groans at the intrusion, legs shaking slightly.

“Relax, dear.” Jun puts his hand on his back, stroking it affectionately until the item is all in. He waits a bit, hand rubbing Aiba’s back until his muscles relax. Then he pulls all of Aiba’s strings at once, turns the butt plug teasingly, moving it in and out of Aiba’s opening, shifting until it brushes over his soft spot. When Jun switches it on, Aiba throws his head back, moaning in surprise and anticipation. Fuck, he doesn’t even care if he sounds desperate or not.

“Well,” he can almost hear the smirk in Jun’s voice. “I need something to drink.”

WHAT THE FUCK. “You are not fucking serious!?” Aiba huffs, realising too late what he said. Jun doesn’t answer though, instead his hand makes some harsh contact with his butt once again by smacking it, making Aiba clench his muscles around the vibrating plug. It hits just right, it seems, because Aiba feels how the white bliss is rushing through his body. He moans out Jun’s name, accompanied by begging and more cursing. Jun smacks him again and again, much lighter than before, but it’s enough for Aiba to feel the plug inside him with all his senses.

“I need my drink now,” Jun says, the grin obvious in his voice, and Aiba bites down on his lips not to provoke him again.

It feels like forever - he hears the door to the fridge open and the sound of the cupboard, and a glass being put on the counter - but most likely, it’s only a minute, maybe two.

“So,” Jun says all of a sudden. Aiba hasn’t heard how he came back. However, he hears how he places his glass on the table and then the bed shifts slightly. Jun has sat down. “How do you feel?” he asks like they are just randomly talking about the weather.

“Jun,” Aiba whines. “Please.”

Jun’s fingertips wander over his back now, trouching his nose and lips softly, before they are down at his legs, stroking his inner thighs. “Say it,” Jun demands calmly. He is never raising his voice when they are in game, he is always calm and composed, and Aiba likes it that way. It makes him feel relaxed and secure.

“Fuck me!” he says.

“Hm~”

“Fuck me, please.” Aiba tries once more.

“How?” Jun wants to know, his voice softer now.

Aiba is beyond questioning anything or feeling embarrassed. “Just take me like this. However you want!”

Jun’s hand stops the teasing and for a moment, Aiba’s body tenses up in anticipation. Then however, the vibrating stops, the butt plug gets removed and he can feel Jun kneeling between his legs. Finally.

He almost cries when he feels Jun’s dick inside him, and by the sound Jun makes, the moan and the desperate way he clutches his fingers against Aiba’s hips, he seems to be pretty close himself. He goes for strong and fast movements immediately, just fucks him thoroughly, the room filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and their moans. Aiba’s sore skin feels sensitive against Jun’s thighs and Aiba wonders how it looks like, how red his butt really is, and if he should be careful with sitting down tomorrow.

He can’t grasp any more coherent thoughts though, because Jun’s hand suddenly angles for his dick, stroking it while his other hand removes the blindfold from his eyes. The light in the room is dimmed and doesn’t hurt his eyes. He turns his head, searching for Jun’s eyes with a smile on his lips. Jun chuckles and with a swift movement Jun has turned him on his back, so that they can look at each other now. “You look so beautiful, Masaki, so beautiful,” he says, his words sending shivers of warmth and fuzzy feelings through his body.

“Jun,” Aiba moans, hiding his face behind his arm and tugging at his restraint. “Please.”

“Come,” Jun says and removes the cock ring. He gives his cock a few more strokes and for a moment, the sight in front of Aiba’s eyes gets white in bliss. The knot in his stomach grows tighter until it loosens up suddenly, the strings of want spreading through his body. He comes all over Jun’s hand and parts of their stomachs, messily and almost desperately while he moans out Jun’s name, his fingers wrapped tightly around the cuffs, toes curling.

He wraps his leg around Jun’s hips now and Jun pushes into him a few more times until Aiba feels his body going limb, his body shuddering. For a moment it’s all silent around them, only their gasps filling the room. Then Jun moves, pulling out of Aiba carefully and dropping next to him on the bed.

“Hey love,” Jun says and smiles. His hand touches Aiba’s cheek affectionately, kissing his lips before he frees him from his restraint. Aiba doesn’t waste any time, just clings to Jun the moment he can move his hands. Jun hugs him back.

For a while they just enjoy each other’s presence. Jun places a kiss on top of Aiba’s head and takes one of his hands into his. He checks his wrist carefully, fingertips tracing it. There is only a tiny red mark from the cuffs but nothing more. “Good,” Jun sighs in relief. “You were tugging at them a lot. I was afraid it would hurt you.”

“Really?” Aiba asks in surprise, looking up at Jun now. “I did.”

“Yeah,” Jun chuckles. “You are always so out of it when we go for a session.”

“And whose fault is that?” Aiba teases back.

Jun smiles, hands touching Aiba’s back affectionately. “I should probably clean you up.”

“No,” Aiba mumbles. “Let us cuddle.”

Jun chuckles. “And I should put some crème on your skin. You are pretty sore. I don’t want you to have welts.”

“Shut up,” Aiba smiles against Jun’s neck and kisses it. The thought of Jun’s handprints marking his butt is exciting. He doesn’t need the soreness to go away, even though Jun tends to see this matter differently. “Just hug me for half an hour. You can pamper me later.”

“Alright,” Jun gives in, like most of the time, and wraps his arms around Aiba’s waist, pulling him close. “Half an hour.”


End file.
